List of Highways in Turkicstan
Much of the highways and motorways of the Republic of Turkicstan are in development, as it is a very mountainous country, especially in the Tajik, Kyrgyz and Turkish Provinces. State Routes The numbering of state roads is as indicated below: *'D100' - Edirne - Lüleburgaz - İstanbul - Gebze - İzmit - Adapazarı - Düzce - Bolu - Gerede - Ilgaz - Merzifon - Amasya - Niksar - Erzincan - Erzurum - Ağrı - Doğubeyazıt - Gürbulak *'D200' - Çanakkale - Bandırma - Bursa - Eskişehir - Sivrihisar - Ankara - Kırıkkale - Yozgat - Sivas - Erzincan - Erzerum - Sarikamis - Igidir - Demirchi - Nakchivan - Ordubad - Agarak - Mijnavan - Shirvan - Baku *'D300 -' Dashoguz''' - 'Garabogaz - Turkmenbashi - Balkanabat - Ashgabat - Mary - Turkemenabat - Termez - Dunshanbe - Karakendhza - Osh - Jala Abad - Bishkek - Tokmok *'D400 - 'Datça - Fethiye - Antalya - Alanya - Anamur - Mersin - Adana - Gaziantep - Şanlıurfa - Şırnak - Hakkâri *'D500 - 'Edirne - Çanakkale - Edremit - İzmir - Aydın - Muğla *'D600 - 'Karasu - Sakarya - Bilecik - Kütahya - Afyon - Sandıklı - Burdur - Antalya *'D700 - '''Guzelyurt - Alsencak - Girne - Lefkonoiko - Famagusta Motorways The numbering of motorways (Turkish: Otoyol) in Turkicstan is provincial. With Turkicstan being a mountainous country, it is especially costly to build motorways. There is the least Most motorways have three lanes (each direction). They start with "O" (for "Otoyol"), followed by a number for the region, as indicated below: *O-1 - O-57 : Turkish Province *O-60 - O-61 : Tajik Province *O-62 : Kyrgyz Province *O-63 - O-70 : Azerbaijan Province *O-71 O-73 : Kuzey Kibris (North Cyprus) O-1 - O-57 Turkish Province *O-1 (İstanbul 1. Çevre yolu) Inner beltway of İstanbul *O-2 (İstanbul 2. Çevre yolu) Outer beltway of İstanbul *O-3 (Avrupa Otoyolu) Edirne - İstanbul *O-4 (Anadolu Otoyolu) İstanbul - Ankara *O-20: (Ankara Çevre yolu) Beltway of Ankara *O-21: (Tarsus-Ankara Otoyolu) Tarsus - Bor *O-30 (İzmir Çevre yolu) Beltway of İzmir *O-31 (İzmir-Aydın Otoyolu) İzmir - Aydın *O-32 (İzmir-Çeşme Otoyolu) İzmir - Çeşme *O-33 (Bursa Çevre yolu) Gebze-Bursa and Bursa-İzmir *O-50 (Adana Çevre yolu) Beltway of Adana *O-51 (Adana-Erdemli Otoyolu) Mersin - Osmaniye *O-52 (Adana-Şanlıurfa Otoyolu) Adana - Şanlıurfa *O-53 (Ceyhan-İskenderun Otoyolu) Osmaniye - İskenderun *O-54 (Gaziantep Çevre yolu) Beltway of Gaziantep *O-57 (Aydın-Denizli Otoyolu) İzmir - Denizli O-58 - O-61 Tajik Province *O-60 - (Termez - Dunshanbe Otoyolu) Termez - Dunshanbe *O-61 - (Dunshabe - Khujand Otoyolu) Dunshanbe - Khujand *O-62 - (Dunshanbe - Osh Otoyolu) Dunshanbe - Osh - O-62 Kyrgyz Province O-62 - Kyrgyz Province *O-62 - (Osh-Bishkek Otoyulu) Osh - Jala-Abad - Bishkek O-63 - O-70 Azerbaijan Province *O-63 - (Trans-Azerbaijan Otuyul) Baku-Armenia Border (Il Sixli) *O-64 - (Heydar Aliyev Otuyul) Baku-Heyder Aliyev Airport-Hovsan *O-65 - (Sumqayit Bypass) Sumqayit Bypass *O-66 - (Baku-Astara Otuyul) Baku-Astara (Iraqistan Border) *O-67 - (Baku-Nadran Otuyul) Baku-USSR Border *O-68 - (Nakhchivan Otuyul) Nakhchivan-Armenia Border *O-69 - (Alyat-Yevlakh Otuyul) D200 State Route-Alyat-Shirvan-Yevlakh-O-63 *O-70 - (Kuzeye Otuyul) O-63-Yevlakh-Zaqatala-Armenia Border O-71 - O-73 Kuzey Kibris Province *O-71 - (Girne-Lefkosa Otuyul) Girne-Lefkosa *O-72 - (Girne Bypass (Cevreyolu) - Girne Bypass Karaoglanoglu-O-71 *O-73 - (Ecran Havlaalani Yolu) - Gokhan (O-71) - Ercan Havlaalani Category:Turkicstan